This invention relates to an apparatus for the liquid treatment of pulp, comprising a stand with two end rolls over which an endless liquid-permeable web runs. A head box for pulp supply is located at one end of the web, and pick-up means for the treated pulp are located at the other end of the web. Means for the supply of treatment liquid to the pulp are provided above the web, and a plurality of containers for collecting the liquid are suspended in the stand beneath the web. These containers extend in the transverse direction along the entire width of the web.
The web can consist of a wire or a perforated web, for example a steel web, which is driven by one end roll and which slides over perforated covers on containers therebeneath in which vacuum prevails.
When using a wire, which usually is manufactured of plaited individual plastic wires, in the case of damage the entire wire must be exchanged. This means, that it must be possible to pull out the entire wire to all its width in lateral direction. This implies that corresponding space must be available to the side of the liquid treatment apparatus. As these apparatuses have great dimensions, for example may have a width of 6 m and a length of 30 m, they require very much space. The containers beneath the web, moreover, must be removable for cleaning and repair, which also requires corresponding space.
When using a web in the form of a perforated steel web, the mounting and dismantling require less space, because the web can be assembled by welding when it is in place in the apparatus. No space, therefore, is required to the side of the apparatus for exchanging the web, but the removal of the containers still requires space to the side of the apparatus, so that the apparatus requires as much space as if a wire had been used. The present invention solves the aforesaid problem. The apparatus, thus, substantially does not require space beyond that required for its own length and width. This is achieved in that the invention has been given the characterizing features defined in the attached claims.